


Keep Your Nerve and Don't Be Silenced

by huxualorentation



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxualorentation/pseuds/huxualorentation
Summary: As that Allie girl accepts with a hug the apologies of her classmate, Dr Skirth thinks of her own positon as someone who must not be intimidated into silence.





	Keep Your Nerve and Don't Be Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the DVD on my Friday night! Have a great weekend!

“Oh, Allie, sorry! Let me explain!” The blonde girl threw her arms around the neck of the one Drake was talking to when Dora had arrived—Allie. “I didn’t want to shush you or anything, I was just worried that we might disturb Mr Drake who is so kind and beautiful!”  
“I know, I know, it’s okay!” Allie reassured her friend, hugging her tight. “Mr Drake meant bad people, not you! He was saying that we must not be afraid when bad people shush us!”  
Dora smiled as she moved close to them and put a hand on each one’s shoulder. “Exactly, exactly, young ladies! And that’s all the more relevant to us women, you know...” She beckoned the rest of the class, and the kids came closer. “Sometimes—pretty often, actually—women have to fight to make themselves heard. It’s important that they be determined, and it’s even more important that men respect them and fight by their side, understood, young gentlemen?” She was mother to a young boy and a young girl, so she was used to reiterating this. The boys nodded, and Dora allowed herself to feel optimistic about the future.  
And... about her own immediate future, too. The rumours, the allegations—she wanted to look into that, wanted to voice her concern, her suspicions. Didn’t want to be afraid of the very man who urged girls not to fear.


End file.
